narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Kira
~~In progress~~ ''Mirai Kira ''(みらい きら)'' is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure, she is the leader of the Mirai clan, the Mirai clan can travel in time, not all members can travel in time to infinity, only the chosen one who will give birth Dragon of time and the Dragon of time can travel without limits. Kira is the chosen one of the dragon of time and can travel as he sees fit.'' Background Kira was born on March 3rd, she is the daughter of Mirai Clan leader Mirai Hideo and Uzumaki Kaya. Her first name was chosen by the Mirai clan, who hated the fact that their leader was married to someone other than a member of the Nara clan, so he named her Kira to make her a bloodthirsty killer who "would make it clear that a child with a different couple could only be a madman." When she was eight months old the village was attacked by Kyubi his father died trying to stop the disaster before it started, he was found among the Anbu victims outside the safe house where Kushina, Minato and Naruto were located. The clan was subsequently hated because they could have gone back in time, and it was especially Kira who was hated because being the chosen one of the dragon she could have made go back in time the members of her clan to infinity if she had more chakra. After the disaster Kira's mother adopted Miwako, the daughter of her best friends who had also died in battle, Kira was harassed as a child like Naruto, blamed her for not having prevented Kyubi from destroying a large part of Konoha village, she still made friends, such as Shikamaru, Sakura , Kana or Naruto. She was very close to Miwako and they are still, Miwako one day was sad because Kira's dream was to travel back in time to save as many people as possible except that when a member of the Mirai clan leaves to go back in time, everyone forgets her except people sharing the same blood.... So she cut her hand and hers, she poured a little of her blood and said to him:"So we share the same blood now" She was reassured and they didn't talk about it anymore. One evening when she walked home with Miwako and saw Naruto sitting on the swing in front of the academy, she went to him and asked him what was going on because he looked sad, it was only when he lifted her head up that she saw he was covered with wounds, she took her arm and took him with her to the school infirmary. She took the time to take care of him to bandage his arm which was covered in blue and healed him with medical ninjusu the wounds which would be visible with a long-sleeved dress and while he told him everything that people said about him she replied:"Don't pay attention to what he says about you, they don't know you... Someday you'll prove them wrong." Kira was kidnapped by ninjas from the village of Iwagakure because he wanted to appropriate the powers of his chakra because the Mirai have the particularity of passing their powers to the person who absorbs their chakra, so it is for this reason that all members of the clan normally carry a seal which means that as soon as a ninja takes chakra when the person is not a member of the clan, he can take it with him. The only people without this seal are the chosen one and the dragon of time. So they took away Kira the dragon's chosen one of the dragon of the time who did not have this seal it is Kaya, his mother, and Miya, his adoptive sister, who managed to save her Miya used her powers for the first time that day. Kira having very little chakra she was hospitalized and treated by Hinawaka Airi, this is how she met Hanako the daughter of Airi, Aoi quickly became a close friend of Kira. Kira graduated at the same time as the others and ended up in Team 12. Personality Kira is a reserved and very secretive girl, she doesn't easily reveal who she is for fear of being hated or being abducted again. She is often worried because not her position in her clan her sister and her mother could be targeted. She is a calm and thoughtful person very quickly, she is very good at finding strategies to go fast, It is when she is under stress that she becomes much more intelligent and makes the best strategies. Appearance Kira to the eyes of an intense orange like her mother and the hair of a deep black like her father, in "Temporelle" mode her eyes can become entirely golden, depending on the power she expands and how much she uses the Kanton. She has hair running all her life long except children where she wears mats, and when she became pregnant with Kita (His daughter) she let her hair grow to do like that mother she cut her hair again when Kira had her hair removed because her hair embarrassed her to fight.... She also has a mark below her left eye that represents a clock, this mark is changing and rotates according to the time like a watch. Academy Part I In the first part of part I she wears an orange sweater and a top apron attached to her neck with black top and beige bottom. At the back it is attached to its overside a care kit with a blade on top. Underneath she wears white shorts and a pocket in Kunai. She wears large black boot with hidden in the lining of the throwing needles. In the second part of part I Kira wears a black t-shirt tied on the bottom, it has 3 orange stripes, one on each bottom sleeve and one on the bottom of the t-shirt. Underneath her shirt she wears whispered stitches. She wears orange shorts with orange pockets inside. She wears black boots and Anbu plates on the front of her boots. Abilities Part I Introduction She then joined Team 12 with Aiko Namikaze and Keisuke Ginkichi, Aiko is a seal and Doton specialist while Keisuke masters the Ginton (Silver Release). Their Sensei Masahiro Sarutobi is the nephew of the third Hokage and an ex-friend of Orochimaru, he bears the cursed mark because he was one of the first attempts of Orochimaru. They trained hard and had to fight many times against the Shinobi of the village of Kumogakure. They killed them without hesitation. Hikarigakure Arc Chuunin Arc During the Chuunin examination she had to face Gaara of the sand, she was only able to get out of it thanks to the Kanton she returned in the past to avoid the said boy. Konoha Invasion Arc While the attack on Konoha had begun it protected from far away thanks to a clone Kakashi and Guy, and went back many times in time for Naruto to beat him. She also protected Aiko and Keisuke from Suna's ninjas. Keisuke's kidnapping Arc Interlude Part II Rescue The Kazekage Arc Epilogy Quotes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DRAFT